Oh Absolutely Brilliant !
by Marbea
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the only one left? What if a person from his long past comes back after commadeering his beautiful blue police box the TARDIS? Well I guess that you'll just have to read my story to find out. Please enjoy reading my Doctor Who fanfic. This story will more than likely not follow all parts of the series. There will be no RiverSong/MelodyPond. Oh & do review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters or plot lines. This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic please enjoy and leave reviews, comments, ideas, etc. I will update as much as I possibly can.

" So Doctor where are we going to next?" Amy asked from her seat on the railing around the control panel. The Doctor gave her a bright smile and looked at her while still turning knobs on the TARDIS' control panel.

" I was thinking something futurey, shiny buildings, flying cars. That sort of thing. Ohhhhhh or, or we could go to ancient Rome you know since we have Rory the Roman that would be absolutely fantastic. Perhaps we could..." The TARDIS suddenly emitted a high pitch whining sound causing the Doctor to fly across the controls and pull out the screen. " Whats wrong old girl, hmmm. Oh dear." Amy and Rory looked up at the Doctor with worry in their eyes.

" What is it Doctor whats wrong?" Rory managed to say before he Amy and the Doctor fell to the ground when the TARDIS began to shoot through space and time. Just as quickly as it started the whining was silenced and the TARDIS came to a shuddering halt. The Doctor jumped up without skipping a beat. He studied the screen while the Ponds watched him while the stood up from the floor.

" Doctor where are we where did you bring us?" Amy asked walking up to look at the screen with the Doctor even though she couldn't decipher the symbols. The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes hands still on the controls.

" Thats the thing Amy, I..I have no idea where or when we are." He slowly turned back to the screen . Rory stepped up to the control center.

" Well maybe the TARDIS just brought us here. Shes done that before Doctor." Rory said while putting an arm around Amy.

" That would make sense if we hadn't been _**pulled**_ into the time vortex. Which should not be possible. Unless...No couldn't beut if it is...Ohhhh that sly woman. Brilliant just.. just absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor said excitedly grabbing Amy and spinning her around then clapping Rory on the back.

" What has you all chipper Doctor?" asked Amy with a small smile. The Doctor turned away from the door and gave a huge smile to Amy and Rory.

" My dear Ponds you are about to meet one of the most brilliant people if it is who I think it. Which it usually is." Suddenly the door of the TARDIS swung open blinding its occupants with a bright light.

" Well hello Doctor! Did ya miss me?"

Who could this myterious person be? Please leave any comments and ideas in the review box. Also please keep criticism constructive and not destructuive as I usually don't allow anyone to read my stories. Thanks for reading!


	2. Mystery Person Revealed

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed and are following my story I'd like to apologize for my prolonged absence the school year started and I've been buried in homework. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it gives a look into the relationship between the Doctor and the mystery person. Please continue to review and give me some ideas of what you would like in the next chapter and where they should go.

The occupants of the TARDIS all looked towards the open doors of the TARDIS as their eyes adjusted to the bright light. They saw an outline of the voices owner come into the TARDIS as its doors closed. Before Amy or Rory could get a good look at the person the Doctor ran towards the unknown person and threw his arms around them holding them close. Amy was able to make out that it was a woman that the Doctor was hugging. Suddenly a loud slap echoed throughout the silence in the TARDIS Amy and Rory looked on shocked as the Doctor stepped back and brought his hand up to his red cheek.

"I probably deserved that." The Doctor said smiling and dropping his hand from his cheek. The woman put her fists on her hips and glared at the Doctor.

"Do you know how long it took me to lock onto your location? It was definitely more work than you are worth. You most certainly deserved a slap and if I wasn't so damn happy to see you I'd be giving you a right beating do you understand Doctor." The woman exclaimed before wrapping her arms tightly around the Doctor's middle. Just then Amy cleared her throat pulling the Doctor's attention away from the person hugging him.

"Ahhh yes Amelia and Rory Pond I'd like to introduce you to one of the most brilliant people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. This woman is Lyn Lahey she's quite the little oddity aren't you Lyn?" The Doctor said very quickly in an excited voice. Lyn pulled away from the Doctor and stuck out her tongue.

"Just because I can figure you out better than most does not make me an oddity." Replied Lyn with a laugh in her voice.

The Doctor smiled down at her and patted the side of her cheek, " Soooooo, where are we going to go next we have all of time and space before us." He said while pulling Lyn behind him. Suddenly she pulled away and stared at the Doctor squinting a bit, causing the Doctor to cringe slightly.

"Doctor what regeneration are you on."

"I don't see how it matters, I mean…."

"DOCTOR! Which regeneration?"

"Eleven."

"What?" she whispered disbelieving.

"I said eleven Lyn." The Doctor whispered back just as quietly. Amy and Rory stood behind them awkwardly in the tense silence.

She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes with a sad smile. "You silly Doctor you, you only have twelve of those." He smiled slightly at her and patted her hand then pulled away and spun around quickly.

"Well, where to next?" He said happily at the TARDIS' controls.

Please review and leave ideas about where they should go and what should be in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Lots of Love Marbea.


	3. Randomize:When The TARDIS Decides

Chapter 3

Amy was watching the interactions between the Doctor and Lyn very closely when the Doctor said brightly.

"We've decided that we shall put the TARDIS on randomize!" He continued to babble on about the possibilities as Lyn walked over to Amy and leaned against the railing beside her. Amy looked over at Lyn while she continued to look at the Doctor who was talking quickly to a very confused looking Rory.

"Amy right?" Amy just nodded as an answer. "I'm not trying to steal him from you I...I just feel like I have to be with him the last time I saw him he was only on his eighth regeneration. Oh you should have seen him then Amelia you would have had a fit! He's just the only thing I can remember clearly about my past everything before I first met him it's just a jumble of absolute nonsense." Lyn finished quietly still watching the Doctor. Amy turned to face her completely.

"If you're important to the Doctor your important to us." Amy finished with a small smile causing Lyn to smile back.

Suddenly the Doctor cut into their conversation. "Why are you two smiling like that? This always happens whenever I get two of my companions together, soon enough you'll be ganging up on me." The Doctor said dramatically, causing Lyn and Amy to burst out laughing.

Just as their laughing ceased the TARDIS came to its normal shuddering halt. The Doctor flung open the doors and led the way outside. Lyn stepped out adjusting her flannel shirt and tank top. Everyone looked around then the Doctor spoke directly to Lyn.

"So you tell me Lyn when and where are we?" Lyn closed her eyes briefly and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Earth…Romania…1476, no 1477." She then opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor waiting for his approval. He just smiled enthusiastically and began walking. "Wait Doctor we are in the final year of Count Dracul's life are you truly going mad?"

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment. "Doctor isn't Count Dracul Count Dracula?" The Doctor turned around and faced the group and gave a smile.

"Yes, yes he is. Quite a nasty fellow. Though I have to admit Bram Stokers take on the count was very close to the truth." Amy looked at the Doctor slightly upset.

"Doctor I thought we were supposed to be taking a break from all of this." Amy said exasperated. Lyn just chuckled sharing a look with the Doctor then turned to Amy.

"But what would be the fun in that Amelia!" exclaimed both the Doctor and Lyn in perfect unison.

"That is truly creepy." Rory said in a creeped out voice.

After two hours of walking through farm land and the Doctor telling random bits of trivia about Romania they reached the beginning of a path that lead to a rather large stone structure but the Doctor continued to prattle on.

"Did you know that Romania's currency is called a Leu isn't that just a wonderful word. A Leu who every came up with that has a wonderfully brilliant mind." The Doctor was able to finish before Lyn clapped a hand over the Doctor's mouth causing him to look down to make eye contact.

"Doctor your boring us love. Now where are we?" Lyn said in a sweet voice while removing her hand from the Doctors mouth. The small party all stopped walking.

"We my dear friends are nearing Dracula's residence in Bucharest…" Before the Doctor could finish the group heard the pounding of hoofs and they were surrounded by a group of men mounted on horses.

"Who are you and what is your business here? Answer me!" one of the men said gruffly pointing a sword at the Doctor.

"We are merely just travelers passing through." The Doctor said with the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice. The man grunted at the group.

"Lies we'll take them as prisoners." The man said before the Doctor could take out his psychic paper. The group was now being led up the path to the stone building half way there Lyn looked over at the Doctor and frowned.

"You better come up with a way to get us out of this." Lyn dead panned.

"Working on it as we speak." The Doctor said smiling causing Amy and Rory to groan.

Moments later the now large group entered the building. The guards lead the group of time travelers down into the dungeons. Putting Amy and Lyn in a cell across from Rory and the Doctor. As soon as the guards left the Doctor jumped up from his seat on the ground and began to sonic the cell and adjusting the sonic screwdrivers settings. After seconds the cell door creaked open. The Doctor and Rory walked out of the cell and across to Amy and Lyn. The Doctor opened the cell releasing the two women. Lyn slapped the doctor upside the head.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor while he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for letting us get trapped." Reprimanded Lyn.

"Lyn you know I can't pass up a good escape." The Doctor said sarcastically. Then sighed and began to walk stealthily up the staircase leading the others through the maze like dungeon. As the group came to a corner on the ground floor of the building Lyn stopped and slowly looked around the corner.

"What's wrong Lyn?" asked Rory quietly. Lyn turned towards him and gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong Rory. Doctor be a dear and give me your sonic." Replied Lyn as the Doctor reluctantly passed her his sonic screwdriver. Lyn pointed the sonic around the corner and it began to whizz after a few seconds there was a loud crash further up the hall. "When I say run you run. Do you understand?" Amy and Rory nodded as Lyn handed the Doctor back the sonic. Before Lyn could even say run the Doctor took off down the hall.

"DOCTOR WHAT THE HELL!" hissed Lyn venomously, "Alright. Amy, Rory we have to go after that crazy time lord." mumbled Lyn running after the Doctor with Amy and Rory close behind. "Doctor why are you running away from the exit you bleeding idiot."

"Well you see we have a tiny problem just a speck of dust really. You see I believe we have an alien on our hands…Don't give me that look Lyn, other than me. Really this would explain quite a lot about the whole Count Dracula legend." The Doctor was about to continue when a nearby door opened to reveal a very important looking man. The Doctor began scanning him with his sonic screwdriver causing the man to grow an angry expression.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded the Doctor looked down at the sonic and analyzed the results.

"Ohhh absolutely brilliant you are a very clever creature aren't you. You're a Plasmavore this truly does explain so much about you. Count Dracul, Count Dracula it's a very nice to meet you I'm sure but we really must be going, so good bye." The Doctor then grabbed Lyn's and Amy's hands then took off running with Rory close behind.

"Aren't we going to do something about this Plasmavore thing?" Asked Rory as he ran slightly behind the Doctor.

"Nope!" the Doctor said popping the P.

"And why not." Asked Amy, "He's killed so many people shouldn't we do something."

"We can't change what he's done it's a set point in time. No maybe we could stop him from breaking his arm when he was younger or something insignificant like that but not much else a change in his past could destroy so many other futures. The ottomans might have owned Romania or Bram Stoker would have never written Dracula. No we do nothing because nothing can be done." The Doctor finished as the group burst through the doors to find the TARDIS waiting for them. "Oh you sexy blue box you, come on old girl time to go." The Doctor said happily. Just before he opened the door a guard's spear pierced the wood causing them to turn. "Oh shhhhhh Old Girl the mean man didn't mean to." The Doctor said flinging open the door allowing the others to pour inside. He slammed the door just before the guards reached the TARDIS. As soon as the doors closed the blue police box began to whir and wheeze traveling through time and space.

"Well I believe that went brilliantly." The Doctor turned to see his panting companions. Lyn looked up from her hunched over position and looked him straight in the eye.

"Doctor I really dislike you sometimes I really do." After Lyn's confession Amy and Rory began to laugh at the Doctor's confused face.

"What did I do wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing love absolutely nothing." Lyn said dead panning.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Please review I've had 206 views and only 6 reviews = ( Hahaha any way please leave a review and ideas about what you would like to see in future chapters. I'm sorry if this is a confusing chapter the plot bunnies were attacking and refused to leave that and my parents just made me sit through a two hour documentary of the "TRUE DRACULA" all for the 'time travel' of the picture box but a two hour documentary on Vlad the Impaler really oh well. Tata for now!


End file.
